The proliferation of mobile devices such as mobile handsets, media players, tablet computers and laptops/notebooks/netbooks and ultra-books increases user demand for access to power points at which they may power or charge mobile devices while out and about or on the move.
There is a need for systems that conveniently provide the opportunity to power or charge the mobile devices in public spaces, in which the user of the mobile spaces may remain for extended periods of time, say more than a few minutes or so. Amongst others, such public settings may include restaurants, coffee shops, airport lounges, trains, buses, taxis, sports stadia, auditoria, theatres, cinemas or the like. Further, there is a need for such systems to enable tracking of individual mobile devices, in order to provide a platform for monitoring system usage and arranging payment for the charging/powering service.
The disclosure below addressed the above-described needs.